in a little cottage
by qweety
Summary: You know, there has always been that faint greenish glow coming from in the deep depths of the forest. weird fantasy au, no particular pairings


i found this prompt (witch!hagakure) from the dr kink meme ! i lost the thread tho so if u kno it please tell me !

side note: my hagakru characterization is p lacking imo.. feel free to call me out on it

* * *

The slimy amphibian croaks, limbs wriggling about as Hagakure pinches one of its legs, dangling it over the bubbling pot. He hums, murmuring whimsical enchantments underneath his breath. He stirs the acidic pot once, twice, dipping the frog into the concoction. It leaps in the thick fluid with a everlasting hiss, sending neon rays of light throughout the small cottage. Hagakure wipes the lingering sweat rolling off his forehead with the back of his hand, defeated sigh escaping from parted lips.

The door, woven with straw and sticks, blows open, revealing a long, slim figure. She stands with her legs spread apart, arms crossed defiantly and grimacing menacingly. She stood for trouble in his vision, but he could foresee the everlasting wisps of despair eventually drafting inside and outside his little hut. "My name is Junko Enoshima!" she announces to him, who simply rubs the stubble on his chin knowingly. "You better remember my name, because that won't be the last time you'll hear it," Junko warns, clicking her heels closer towards the pot.

Her boots are untouched by soot near the fire in which the pot hovered over. She kicks at the burnt leftovers of ash, causing Hagakure to squint and sniffle at the disrespectful delinquent. "H-hey…! This isn't a place to cause ruckus, y'know? Either have a fortune telling or buy one of my potions. Or leave." Junko lets out a noise of annoyance, somewhat similar to a grunt, and rolls her baby blue eyes. She sticks her nose right in front of Hagakure's scowling features, casually taking a quick glance into the brew.

"Oh my. What's this?" she questions, cocking up a brow. Hagakure swats her hand away, standing and brushing off the stains in his uniform. She pouts, retracting her arm and soothingly rubbing it.

"Something special. I have suspicions that I've found the mixture to remove memories." Junko shifts her eyes from across the room and gives him a mischievous look, grinning. Her teeth are plain white, completely gorgeous. Her whole body flings itself towards a shelf, knocking all of the bottles and little other miscellaneous trinkets over. Hagakure makes a dive for them, saving the most certainly breakable objects from the despairing shatter. All but one. The fluorescent glow emitting from the liquid potion spreads, and Hagakure bemoans. Junko laughs, seeming to be enjoying herself.

"Could I have one of those? The memory removal thing." she requests while snickering, covering her obvious smile. Hagakure musters his best to get up, cracking his back and grabbing a glass container. He fills the bottle halfway, placing it on the container briskly. Eyes half lidded, he grunts. "That would be ten million yen." Hagakure states, lazily smiling. Junko shrieks, frantically searching through her purse. She gives up, leaving it slung over her shoulder.

"Ten million?! No way, grandpa… um, how about the fortune telling?" He jumps up from behind the counter with a completely different outfit, mystical crystal ball in one hand and the other fiddling with the hair tie tangled within his unruly locks, sighing and giving up. Junko jumps back, beginning to feel a bit unsure about this man.

"Follow me," he shrugs, leading the blonde to a galaxy of sorts. She could get lost by just simply staring at the ceiling, eyes following the glowing stars indited on the walls. She's snapped back to reality as she hears the sound of cards shuffling, smelling the vanilla scent of candles. Hagakure's sitting idly at a table with his gaze only fixated on the deck of cards, swirls and patterns located at the back of the card. Junko makes eager notice of this.

"Uhm, so, is this like… solitaire or whatever?" Hagakure finches at this comment, furiously shaking his head and shuffling the cards faster, clearing his throat. He is slowly becoming impatient with this customer, if she was even considered one. The woman hasn't even made a purchase yet!

"No, no. Of course n-not…" he grumbles, harshly setting down the deck on the surface of the table. Junko glares at it before she looks up at the messy haired man. "These are tarot cards. I was originally supposed to have you shuffle the cards, but, well…"

"Well? Well, what? Spit it out, you disgusting lug!" Hagakure's eye involuntarily twitches before he slides the deck closer towards the fuming woman. She slams her fist against the table, rattling the candlesticks and golden incrusted crystal ball.

"My, my, Enoshima-chi… your inner aura is almost as venomous as the Ohaguro-bettari herself…!"

"Don't call me that! And what in the world are you saying? Get on with it!"

"Okay, okay," Hagakure retorts back, snarling. He taps his finger against the top card. "Cut it." Junko looks up at him unwillingly, but does as he says. She sprawls out three different cards. An eighteen, twenty-one, and twelve are shown.

"Hmm, eighteen… the Moon, I see. It is bright. This symbolizes deception. Either you will be manipulated somewhere in your next life, or you will do the dirty work yourself…" Hagakure looms, hovering his fingers over the card. He moves over to the second card, closing his eyes for a brief moment before continually tapping it.

"The World, Mother Nature, and Earth… heck, even the whole galaxy. This is twenty-one, for sure. You sense a lingering emptiness in the pit of your stomach, perhaps… that will soon be filled somewhere in the future."

"Aha—! The Hanged Man." he scratches his chin. "The way you pinpoint various situations will change. May it be a turn for the better or the worse, only you may choose." he finishes abruptly, sliding the cards together and combining them to the deck once more.

"What the fuck? I asked for fortunes, not extremely vague retellings of my life," Junko snorts, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Anyway, how much does this shit even cost?" She asks, pulling out a stick of bubblegum from her purse and smacking it between her perfect rows of teeth. Hagakure deeply inhales before stating the price.

"Twenty."

"Twenty yen? Now, that's cheap—"

"Million."

"E-eh?" Junko freezes.

At this point, she would be in great debt to the almighty witch and fortune teller, Hagakure Yasuhiro.


End file.
